Talk:Rose Granger-Weasley
what colour is roses hair or dont we know? Its ginger. I love the thought of Rose and Scorpius togather, but then again i loved Draco and Hermione as well. :) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.208.233.123 (talk • ) }| }|}}. What is it? What color are Rose's eyes and what is her middle name?HallieryElizabeth 02:35, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :It's never been revealed. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:09, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I'd like to think her full name was Rose Hermione Weasley, though this is only my opinion.Dante91 00.46, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I think her eye colour to be brown but im not sure. House? It says that Rose's house is Gryffindor but I thought that was never confirmed... Iluvgracie129 04:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 :You're right; it was never stated which house Rose was sorted into. I'll change that. Oread 04:55, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Rumors There have been many rumors between fans and others that Rose is sorted into Ravenclaw, despite the Weasley's always being in Gryffindor, which is foreshadowed by Ron's, "Thank God you inherited your mother's brains," statement, not to mention the fact that Hermione admitted that the Sorting Hat seriously considered putting her into Ravenclaw, despite being put into Gryffindor in the end. Also many fans would say that by Ron's comment to Rose telling her not to get to friendly with Scorpius, He might be pushing them closer together, even though Hermione may counter the opinion by telling him not to turn them against each other. But knowing how teenagers are, many find that J.K. Rowling is trying to foreshadow that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy may become an item during their time at Hogwarts, despite their Parents rivalry during their school years. Both of these have yet to be confirmed as far as I know, but I just thought it'd be nice to have it up. --XxHermionesTwinxX 23:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Source of name? Is there any other Rose from whom this child's name comes from? It does seem the author had a penchant for flowers: Rose, Lily, Fleur, Susan (Bones), Fanged Geraniums starting the War of the Roses... Or I wonder if there was a beloved pet named Rose since Hugo was the name of a dog that played Fang while Deathly Hallows was being written.Skintigh 15:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Rose W. Can this second name really be cannon? JKR, whose word is law according to the policy, doesn´t list it on her family tree, while she lists "James Sirius", "Albus Severus" and "Lily Luna". We should keep it in the BTS section.--Rodolphus 10:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :It is on a picture from the upcoming movie, the movies are the second highest tier of canon. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 14:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they are. But the highest tier of canon (JKR via her family tree) says she doesn´t have a middle name. This should make the film name non-cannon.--Rodolphus 15:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, she never gave the middle names of anyone else either, but that doesn't mean they don't have middle names. Besides, I think J.K. would have a say in what Rose's middle names was, since she created the character.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 01:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) She listed James Sirius, Lily Luna, Albus Severus and Scorpius Hyperion with their full names. This indicates Rose and the other children don´t have middle names.--Rodolphus 08:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::No. An omisson is not a statement. The "w" is canon according to the policy of the wiki. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 11:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Am I the only one to find the "W" a tad speculative? In the presented image, I cannot ''clearly see the "Weasley" part. It seems like a piece of clothing covering the last part of the trunk. But maybe that's just me. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC)´ It´s not only you. I can only read R. W. We. And by the way, where is the image from? --Rodolphus 13:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I looked at the image a long time. I found the image right next to Hugo, so I concluded that it has to be Rose's. The clothing is Hugo's clothes.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 14:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::The image of Hugo seems to support my claim. The trunk seems only to bear "R.W.". The "other W" seems to be Hugo's hand. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry guys. I noticed that the initials were the same place as Ron's were in Philosopher's Stone after finally watching it again. Really stupid on my part. Sorry again.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 01:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) W What is W a short of in Rose Weasley's name??? ---Danniesen 12 June 2010 21:51 Hello my name is Tom , need Info ? just wanted to say that this sites is realy special and I'm Glad that i found it I've gotten exposed to quite a lot of info here and just wanted to give my 3 cents. I'm about to write a great article for this forum about and I'll publish it as soon as i complete it. If anybody need some support about it, please message me. Thank you. By The Way : If you got problems with other stuff , you should read this article here: It's a good thing. ;) Cheers rose/scorp can scorpius and rose even be together? Aren't they like 4th cousins or something through the black family? I am so confused. Someone explain! I really hope they arnet too closely related! :Well, Harry and Ginny are third cousins and they are married, so yes, it is possible, I guess.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''Send an owl!'']]) 22:40, October 13, 2010 (UTC) very helpful Great info Thanks for posting! Rose 1 . Are Scorpius and Rose togheter ? ( becose there is nothing about it in the book ) 2 . Ugly Picuture . What about : Now seriously , that girl is ok , but not that beautiful as Rose should be .